Rolling Star: One way or Another
by Ashika Sakura- Aky
Summary: Choose only one way or another the waves are gonna get you. Things remained unsettled and things that are going out of hands. The moon which reflects the point of return is swallowing up
1. Code RED

As it has already been a year since strange incidents started occurring between the human world and Soul Society. Nevertheless, the balances over boundaries are once again put to place. Appearance of hollows had also lessened in numbers.

In Soul Society. The captains of the thirteen squads are having a meeting. According to Ikaku who happened to passed by the door of the conference room. He heards the captains were having a joyous discussion, laughing as they speak. But as he heard Byakuya-taichou the meeting turned serious and the room silence. Sadly, Ikaku did not heard the reason why the sudden change of atmosphere.

When the meeting was finally over and done, captains all went out. Ukitake-taichou approached Byakuya-taichou and utterly asked, "Byakuya, this decision of yours, is that final?" and the captain replied minimally, "Yes."

A day after, Renji received a direct order, to deliver a message in the human world. He immediately went straight Uruhara's candy shop. Right after the others were called up to meet.

"Now I guess were all complete we can start," Uruhara supposed and gave the floor to Renji. He coughs before he begun and then he stated the communication, "Soul Society will be having a festive night and everyone gathered are invited to come," he added "Delivering this message is a directly from Byakuya-taichou ordered by the General-Captain." Rukia could not believe that Soul Society will have a celebration and had asked Renji many times that, "This better be not a joke." Everybody looked at each surprised then Ichigo uttered, "There's nothing wrong if with go." and Inoue added "Maybe so, they're the ones inviting us." They all went home after.

It was late at night, Rukia turns around and around her bed and just couldn't get to sleep. She was feeling troubled over something. She face down to her pillow closed her eyes tight but still she could not put herself into sleep. She stood up, went out of the room and knocks at Ichigo's room. She tried to call out for Ichigo but when she tried the doorknob the door went open revealing the room's dark but cozy atmosphere. She let herself in and closed the door she walked right into Ichigo, who was already in a deep sleep. She sat on the floor beside the bed and watched Ichigo as he makes faces in his sleep.

"Something's wrong though I don't know what it is. But as I am close like this with you, I know everything will turn to be fine… I hope," whispered Rukia as she touches the face of Ichigo.

Morning comes and was Yuzu get any loud. She knocks at his onii-chan's room almost destroying it. The noise wakes Ichigo up and opened the door right up. "Yuzu, it's Sunday would keep it down," he uttered then Yuzu gave that worried look in her face while asking, "Rukia-neesama is missing, is she there in your room?" Ichigo snapped out of that sleepy look and exclaimed aggravatingly, "What? Rukia is not here in my room!" he rushed into his sister's room but as Yuzu was saying Rukia was not there. He went all over the house but couldn't really find her. Yuzu has started crying as Karin and his father was comforting her. Ichigo stopped at the middle of the living room thinking of where Rukia could be. He was just about to go out when he saw cabinet slightly opened in his side. He run quick while telling Yuzu to not worry anymore when they heard him say that they followed him upstairs to his room. Ichigo stands in front of his closet while catching his breath. "Please be here," he whispered then quickly opened his closet revealing to him white bed sheets a little crumpled as Rukia was sleeping under them.

Since sunlight enters the closet, Rukia taught someone opened it and so she stood up seeing Ichigo worn-out. "What's wrong?" she asked with concern but then Ichigo held her into his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?" Rukia again asked but there was no reply from him. She only knew that he was certainly worried as he was shaking while holding her.

Yuzu was relieved that her brother had found Rukia but still she could not stop crying seeing her brother holding Rukia so tight. Now all Karin did was tell her that, "That's just how it is."


	2. Fireworks! Hold hands

Fin'lly I've finished the second one...I hope you like it

* * *

Sun sets as the light of the moon comprised the dark heavy sky. At the Urahara shop the silence of the night is long gone. Arriving at the shop, Ichigo and Rukia were having a fight. Rukia made a shirt for Ichigo with a big face of Chappy printed on it which Ichigo didn't like. But of course he didn't have much of a choice. Though he was wearing it his mouth does not stop complaining. It gets to Rukia so she started pulling the shirt off Ichigo as he struggles. She wanted him to take of the shirt in the middle of the street.

"Nee-chan!!!" they hear a very familiar voice. A yellow stuffed lion is running towards Rukia. KON!? Closer he jumped to snick into Rukia's chest but Ichigo grabbed him in the head. He was giving punches but they were nothing. Ichigo kept him shut in his fist when Inoue and the others arrived.

"That's not good, Kon!" You shouldn't have bothered them, Inoue exclaimed and Renji added, "They were just getting started but then you have to jump over and messed them up, huh?" And the others just started laughing at them. When they came to realize what they mean both Ichigo and Rukia began explaining that it was not that way.

Life saver, Urahara-san walks from the dark side of one corner and breaks in, "Guess that's everyone! Now we better get going." wearing a grin as he speaks. Walking right in front the shop's door, gathering their attention. He asked them to keep in mind that anything about Rukia and Ichigo's relationship must never be brought up inside Soul Society because it will cause them big trouble.

With the cane his holding, he shove it thrust to the ground and the door behind him opened revealing bright light. Just as Rukia was walking together with the others to the gateway surprisingly, Ichigo got a hold of her hands. Everyone else had got in still Ichigo pinching his nose turning his head from Rukia. "At least, while walking let's hold hands, ok?" he uttered as he was looking really bashful. Rukia smiled and took his hands and put their hands together as they clenched them walking to the door.

Approaching Soul, Rangiku with Ikkaku and Yumichika met with the group at the entrance gate. Rangiku-san rushed on cuddling Inoue lifting her up. Arriving last, Yumichika with sparkles on his face noticed Rukia and Ichigo. "You better let go of those hands or it will be a problem," he warned while grinning at an agreeable look. The two looked at each other and found out that Yumichika was right. They thought they already had let go of each other's hand but it turned like it. They released their hands, stepping away from each other, turning all red. "Ichigo, you… what if someone else saw that? BAKA!" Ikkaku scolded with his head shining all across Ichigo's face. Now Rangiku-san tried to calm him as he would get to be heard by anyone. "Let's just be glad that no one saw that. And we also must be getting to the event hall," she said with a stern look on her face.

The place never looked alive as it is on that night. The trees are bearing, flowers are blooming. Lanterns and even stalls are set up for the festival. In the face of everyone lies no sadness as if no deaths were made from the last war. Amazing how the trees turns out to be Sakura's as its leaves dance along with the wind…

Everyone gathered at the event hall as a big stage set up. The 13 Gotei captains seat beside each other. Yamamoto-taichou standing in his cane announced the official opening of the festival. They were really having so much fun. Rukia was like I want that I want this princess. For anything she sees as a bunny she'd jump off and gambles for them. Ishida, Renji and Ichigo were playing at the sideshows. Inoue visits a lot of food stall with Rangiku-san.

It was almost time for the Hanabi's (fireworks) display. It started to be crowded, making it hard to move around to get a good spot. Ichigo in the crowd wanted to hold Rukia but then she holds out to Inoue. They were pushing and pulling that made her hand slipped through Inoue's fingers. Left out, suddenly, the wind approaches calmly into Rukia bringing Cherry blossoms to her.

"Rukia!" out of the blue that commanding voice shed her. To her turn Ukitake-taichou standing right next to her. "Rukia-san, I'd like to have a word with you," his face stripped of that serious look and smile.

Meanwhile, it is just then Inoue and the others found a nice place, they noticed that Rukia was not there with them. Hence, Ichigo run off looking for her. Byakuya saw him and followed him by sight until he's not to be seen.

He was running with no clue where to find her. He hears the loud cheering, "The fireworks display are going to start. Where the heck are you?" he whispered to himself. Persistently, he runs not a second after, fireworks reached the sky making a big bang one after another. He goes to a corner and found Rukia walking. "Rukia!" he called "C'mon lets hurry back, we'd still see it closely if you we hurry." When Ichigo had grab her he wanted them to run fast, but Rukia pulled him back and said, "Here is fine. It looks the same whether close or not but here is much better it's just us." With her words Ichigo went red. "I guess your right. At least we're watching it together," that was he's reply and smiled at her looking a little sober.


	3. Step by Step

"You don't have to worry here, Nee-san!" Yuzu assumed.

"True! So you have to go before that old-geezer brings back his senses," Karin comprehended.

"Ya! Go now and have FUN. Just make sure you don't die over Orihime's table," Ichigo jested.

"Will NOT so I'm off now." And that was Rukia on a Friday night on her way of spending the weekend over to Orihime's. but just as before she could go there was a little problem that didn't go out hand. Ichigo's dad kept disagreeing and begun snuggling up on Rukia. Ichigo lost it when his dad wouldn't let go of her. "YOU'RE JUST MAKING AN EXCUSE TO TOUCH HER YOU OLD-HAG!!!" Ichigo had a striking kick in his dad's face blowing him off to the wall and leaving a huge crack.

"NEE-SAN! DON'T GO! TAKE ME WITH YOU! TAKE MEEEE!!!" Kon who just got back from Urahara's shop saw Rukia leaving. He tried to catch up. Unfortunately, he ends up in Ichigo's gripping hands who wore an evil smile in his face.

-And the weekend passed by…

-Bells ringing, lunch time.

Rukia, Inoue, Tsuki and the other girls are having their lunch at the backyard of the school under the shade of the trees. "We've been looking for you and here we find you girls already having your lunch!?" Ichigo came saying sarcastically from behind Tatsuki.

"Not our fault that you were SLOW," Tatsuki straighten her view.

"You guys are turtles that's why we decided to go on ahead. Besides YOUR Rukia agreed," Chiharu extended.

"Your going way… BEYOND, even using Rukia as YOUR DEFENSE," Ichigo made a fuming face "More over, it wasn't suppose to take that long if YOU LAZY FROGS DIDN'T ASK US TO BUY YOUR LOADS OF CRAPS!" then he threw up a bottle of power up drink at Tatsuki. Good thing she has good reflexes or it could have hit her head.

"You guys! Can you at least try to eat in PEACE," Uryu had his eyebrows raising demanding them to stop. Keigo hastily aimed sitting beside Rukia except, Ichigo will never let him. He pushed him aside. "ICHIGO!!! Its..its NOT FAIR to…to keep RUKIA FOR YOURSELF!" Keigo complains. "SHUT YOUR PIPES OFF KEIGO AND JUST EAT," Ichigo yelled so piss.

Rukia was looking at him furiously so he settled down. He passed a carton of juice to her remarking her stillness. Rukia said nothing and went on gobbling up her lunch. He wanted a decent answer but didn't have one. He pinched her bulged cheeks. "WHAT IN THE…?! IT HURTS!" she yelled at giving a big blow to his face. "Serves you right, Ichigo-kun!" Keigo mocked and later everyone was laughing. Uryu had his time ticking off Ichigo, saw Inoue looking a bit tense and bothered staring at Ichigo and Rukia.

It's the afternoon and most students have gone back home. Orihime stayed at their classroom deeply staring at someone out the window. "You were watching Ichigo from up here?" the voice was nearly towards her. "URYU?!" she familiarized and calmed "Yes I was. They just finished their practice. He joined the soccer team just recently but he has been performing greatly." Uryu fitting his glasses commented, "Well… he's a real BAKA but he is not a good sore loser. After all, other than his eerie family he has someone special to keep him going."

She sat in a chair behind him standing facing the window and gave away a sigh. "That's what worries me. When that one goes away what will happen?" Inoue held her thoughts out with her words.

"Where are you getting at, Inoue?"

"Rukia is heading back to Soul Society."

"That's it? I don't see anything wrong 'bout it. She lives there."

"You don't understand this time there's no going back. Soul knows about them."

"NANI? How!? When is she going to return?"

"In three days."

"No way! Ichigo still doesn't know, nee?"

Orihime nods out of disturbance. "What's happening?" Uryu thought with a grasping voice clutching a fist to an unstable situation.

* * *

_-_Aniki! chotto! what do you think, huh?-

_inoue's thinking a lot ..._

-you think so?-

_nuh! i just wanted to say it that way. _

-SHUT UP! you talk non-sense-

_ok! jut hope they like it _

-yeah! hope they did...till next time guys! oh and uhm please leave a message.-


	4. Mirror Shower

The door sounded-off banging.

"ICHIGO?!" Uryu and Inoue both had a wide-eye in shock.

He wore a torn angry face and grabbed Inoue to the ribbon of her uniform. "WHAT YOU WERE SAYING, ORIHIME…SAY IT'S A LIE! SAY IT!" he was screaming as he tried to force her spit out the words. But Inoue only looked down the floor showing an indirect pity.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! LET HER GO, KUROSAKI!" Uryu shouted pulling Ichigo's grasp on Inoue. Ichigo started loosening his grip of her and stared blankly to a surface.

"Where ...is…she…Rukia?" his voice shatters in question. Orihime felt him shivering. She wanted to hols him back for her own except she knew deep inside her that it wouldn't help him in anyway. "She's wait…waiting for you n the rooftop." Hearing this he ran as quick as he can to get to the stairs.

…

"Looks like its going to rain and … he's late. oOH! ICHIGO, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WHEN YOU GET HERE!"

Subsequently, she heard the rooftop door clangs its metal coat as it thumps on the wall.

"Ichigo…?" she let go off the rails and faced him. "Hey…you scared me there. You were late, you admit? But you didn't had to almost raze the door." And she smiled nevertheless, she was scared when she stared at him like there was a hollow before her.

"What's wrong? You're staring …do you know? It's giving me the creeps so stop, ok?"

Ichigo winks away that gloomy stare he was giving her. "Rukia…are we in a hurry?"

"No, I don't think so…why?"

"Nothing… UHM! Why don't we take the long way home, ok?" and he said that with a wide smile on his face.

They have come walking along the river which was close to home.

"You're so quiet…yet you're the one who wanted to take the long way home…" She continued to take steps that she didn't notice Ichigo stopped. And when he did a serious face was drawn all over his face. And when she went round…

"Ichi…" 

"Rukia…you're not going away, right? You won't leave me or will you?"

And there were rumblings in the sky darkened as time passed. Rain sets to drop from light to heavy. They got drenched fast it pours into the ground.

"What are you saying? Who's leaving you…me? I'm not …"

"DON'T JOKE AROUND ME! YOU THINK I'M STUPID! YOU THOUGHT I WOULDN'T KNOW! OH…yeah…I guess you did think that way, huh? But…BUT HERE'S TO WHAT! I KNOW YOU'VED BEEN ORDERED TO RETURN TO SOUL SOCIETY AND THAT THIS TIME YOU'LL NEVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN…YOU…YOU DIDN'T TOLD ME."

"YES! I DID TRY NOT TO TELL, TO HIDE IT FROM YOU BECAUSE I HAVE TO! I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT YOU SO…"

"BUT I'VE BEEN HURT AND ACTUALLY RIGHT NOW I'M HURTING…HURTING!"

He went in front Rukia take hold of her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Rukia it would go …this pain…just tell me you won't go." He said in a sympathetic voice yet, hopeful eyes. However, Rukia restrained her voice and stared at him appearing to be determined. Ichigo could not make any complains because he knew right then that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. He let go off her and went on ahead. Her heart seemed to break when he crossed the line. Rukia ogled blankly in the air. When she could no longer sense him around, she felt her knees trembling down to his feet. All she possibly wills to stop it was to kneel down. When she did kneel, the quivering crawled up to her whole body and tears followed through. She was left crying, trembling out in the rain.


	5. Nothing Matters

Ichigo was all drenched when he arrived home. Karin and his dad tried to tale him while Yuzu was on him worried.

"Oh my, nii-san! You're soaked …wait there I'll go get you a towel."

"You don't have to… just leave me alone for awhile Yuzu."

He was walking away without looking at anyone.

"Oi, Ichigo! Where is Rukia-chan?" asked Isshin in a bothered tone. However, Ichigo ignored him seemingly not hearing anything and went ahead to his room.

"What's with Ichi'nii's high and mighty act," Karin held grunting.

"I don't think he was acting high and mighty… he seemed upset," Yuzu assumed.

"You two…leave your brother alone for now, ok."

---

Ichigo opened the door to his room. And Kon throws out a kick on his face. But Ichigo had him "again". "Leave me for awhile, Kon." Ichigo remarked with a lifeless voice. He put Kon outside the room and closed the door. The little lion stuff toy was surprise of his tame mood. Nevertheless, he began reclaiming, "OI! Ichigo! You're just shooing me away. But HUH nice try I WON'T GO, got it? So open this! Hey!"

Ichigo, however, only hears the pouring rain. He had the lights turned off. Lying on the bed still wearing his soaked clothes. He covers his eyes with his left arm after a minute staring at the ceiling. And his other would rather seem clutching the sheet his lying on.

While he was on it Rukia arrives home up on the same state. Isshin gets her to sit down taking a towel for her by himself.

"Don't you people know you could get sick of the rain?" Karin leapt her thought with an attitude.

"Yeah… I know," Rukia answered her frankly "I'm sorry…but I guess I'd just go to the room for now."

Befor going upstairs Isshin hand her the towel and she brought it with her.

"What a very bad mood this day's giving them. Geez…"

Walking on the hallway, Death sees kon sitting in front of Ichigo's door. "Kon?" Rukia presumed and when he noticed her he run to snuggle her but she dodged him jumping over to her. Kon hit the wall knocking himself down.

She just passed by the door of Ichigo's room. Yet, she moved back as she hears sobbing sound coming from inside. "Ichigo…" she murmured holding on to the door knob. She had an urge to open it. But slowly she removed her grip away. She was in the shadows as she takes her step away from the door.

Kon regained consciousness and sees blurry things. When he had a clear view he saw Rukia opening the door to Karin and Yuzu's room. "Uh! Nee-san! Mate!!!" he screamed while running to her. But Rukia was not in the mood to even look at him. She had the door closed so the success of Kon's approached were down again to zero having his head smashed on the door.

"I have a feeling I'm getting Déjà vu… hitting my head like this," and he was knocked out from his consciousness again.

---

Yuzu finished preparing dinner and decided to call her brother and Rukia to eat. She saw the lion stuff toy lying on the floor. She grabbed it and carried him. She went to their room and found Rukia sleeping on her bed. She didn't had her awaken so she switched the lights off and closed the door. Then she stopped by his nii-san's room.

"Nii-san? Dinner is ready… lets it." She exclaimed trying to convince him with her voice. She knocked for few times but there was no answer from hi brother. "Uhm... I'll just save some food for you and nee-san so if you get hungry you'll have something to eat, ok?"

Not knowing, Rukia on her shinigami form was inside his brother's room. She heeds Yuzu as she had herself standing on the other side of that door.

"Yuzu… if not because of me Ichigo wouldn't be like this."

She sat beside him like she always does. She touched his face like the way she used to. But then se noticed his swollen eyes. Rukia felt anguish towards herself that she couldn't stop the tears from her eyes. She started making sobbing sounds. She plasters herself with her other hand.

Death could not stop the sound her pain was making. Not wanting to wake Ichigo she decided to go. She stood as her hand skimmed down Ichigo's face. She twisted back a little, when Ichigo have grabbed her hand.

"Ichigo?"

"Rukia… Stay…"

He talked with such small words but it affected Rukia as he holds her tight n his arms. The rain keeps on falling heavier as they hear it hit the ground.

Something affectionate was feeling up Ichigo but he doesn't want to let go. He looked at her and he knew there was a bit difference in her aura. Rukia smiled at him he didn't know why he wanted to kiss her but he did. Every touch was different they were escaping reality inside their hearts they are a couple. They are in love.

"_I don't know why I'm doing this I just don't want to let her go… I need her like my salvation"_

* * *

Tsubasa: Hey… what happened to you?

_ME? Nothing. Why'd you ask?_

Tsubasa: It's been a while you post a new chapter

_Been busy its our finals … but it'll be over soon._

_Sorry if it took a while. Kisses._

Thanks for reading. ("o")


	6. Dreams End Here

That night which started out cluelessly in a dream, ended in dreams.

Rukia woke up ahead of Ichigo. She gets out of his side being sound asleep. On her clothes, she'd be ready to take on her gigai form. But before she did, she gave him a sweet kiss in his forehead. Then she left the room trying not to make a sound.

In time for breakfast, Ichigo woke up seeing an empty room. Or was it?

"Finally, you're awake, sleepy ass!"

"Kon? It's just you… how come you're always so loud? Can't you keep it down once in awhile?"

"Shut up! I'll always be like this! And especially now… What was Rukia-neesan doing here in your room alone with you, huh?!"

Ichigo had a disclosure look in his face whispering Rukia's name once. Then something flashed in his mind, kiss. He remembered himself kissing her. He turned red and smiled but not too long his eyes became teary.

"It's none of your business," he replied standing up having a frowned face.

"What? Everything about my nee-san is MY business! Tell me what happened?!" screamed Kon but he didn't care at all.

Kurosaki-kun takes on his body and got ready for school though Kon were still going with his yapping.

"Oi! Ichigo! Say something, it's fishy, you were even sleeping out of your own body! Oi!"

Ichisgo stopped before he walks out of the room. He stared at Kon with his frightful eyes. Kon had the chills that he stopped yelling.

In the dining table, Rukia and the rest of the Kurosaki's were already having breakfast. He looked at Rukia but it was only for a second. He stole away his attention immediately to something else. He had no intention of having a meal but Yuzu prevented him. She told him that it was still early. That he shouldn't be worried about being late. Having nothing to excuse about he dined with the rest of them quietly.

But Rukia quickly finished her meal and went ahead. Isshin-san was glancing at Ichigo as he was having some coffee. He was sort of waiting if Ichigo would show any expression. But he didn't show anything at all ene though Rukia was gone.

When Ichigo got in school he greeted everybody including Rukia. And it was a bit unexpected the way he acted at home.

Lunch time. Keigo asked Ichigo if he could join them for lunch. He didn't mind so they went buying food and planned on eating at their usual spot, the rooftop. When they were walking on the corridor Kojima noticed Inoue and the other girls having lunch under the shade. "Looked the girls are eating down there," he said pointing out his fingers "but I don't see Kuchiki-san…" "Oh! You're right," Keigo marked "I wonder where she is?"

Ichigo felt jumpy but he was strict to himself. Though he was worried he kept walking to the rooftop. "If you don't hurry, I'll eat everything," he said carrying the bags on his shoulder. Ishida and Chad, who were with them stared at him. "Ichigo…" Chad murmured. Uryu then followed him saying to the others that he guess they should hurry.

The light of the sun were blinding when he got to the roof. But as it fades in awhile he saw Rukia standing on the fence, not to distant from him. Rukia either heard him or felt his presence coming. She turned facing him and jump-off the floor. They were staring at each other but when Rukia was just about to say something. Keigo came in running from downstairs.

And because he was going too fast he didn't notice Kurosaki standing before the door and bumped into him. He stumbled down to the floor. "I…Ichigo why were you standing there?" he asked looking a little hurt. Then Ishida and the rest arrived. "I told you there was no need to run Keigo." Kojima uttered. But Keigo didn't seem to have heard him. Instead, he saw Kuchiki-san and exclaimed, "Kuchiki-san? So you're here! Why didn't you tell us you wanted to have lunch with us?" then he tried to come near her forgetting he tripped down.

But Rukia faced down saying, "Uh no… I'm not. I was just having some air." Then she started walking to the door. But Keigo was still insisting. He tried to stop her but she just didn't want to stay. When she passed Ichigo she started running. Kojima called her out but Ishida told him to just leave it. "But…what's wrong with her?" Kojima asked then Keigo whispered, "Kuchiki-san…"

Hollow-half Ichigo couldn't help himself from following Rukia. He let go of the bags he was carrying, left it out on the floor and run after the rabbit princess. Keigo and Kojima were surprised but they were most likely worried. They wanted to know the cause of this running. But Ishida and Chad stopped them. They blocked the door telling them not to interfere. The two understood right away what he meant. So they didn't persuade in anymore.

He caught up with her on the stairs right before the next floor. He grabbed her arm and tried to stop her from running. But then she started struggling. So Ichigo didn't have much of a choice. He pulled and pushed Rukia into the wall where he had her trapped in his arms. "So…sorry!" he suddenly exclaimed. Rukia was surprised asking what he was apologizing for.

"You might have gotten upset this morning when I didn't even tried to walk with you to school."

"No. Not that."

"Then…" he remarked realizing something "Could it be because of what happened last night?"

Rukia swayed her head left and right saying it's not because of it.

"Do you really think I got upset about what happened?" Rukia smothered "Of course not. It…it made me really happy. BUT THAT ENDS THERE."

All of a sudden that face that was almost sweet to devour turned cruel.

"What do you mean?!"

"Don't pretend. You know what I mean." And she looked right into his eyes. She wanted him not to deny it anymore. "What happened JUST happened but it will never change the fact that I'm going…"

She made it clear so clear that it hurts. It turned Ichigo anguished. His hands on rukia's shoulders were grasping her real tight. It made Rukia recouped on saying that it hurts. But Ichigo heard nothing, saw nothing. But in replace for it he…

"Why… why are you so persistent to go? Even after what happened you're still going to leave me? You're being selfish!" and his hold got tighter and tighter. She was almost tearing apart yet, it wasn't because of his grasp. No it wasn't because his hands. But it was because of the way he looked. His face says he's mad but his eyes say it hurts. He tries to keep his tears intact.

But there was nothing she can do. But nonetheless, all she could say was, "I'm sorry… but our dreams… it ends here."

There were no tears running in their faces. It was all dried up but their hearts pounding no more. As it cried more than enough that it already drowned.


	7. Endless Rain

"In this town I am at, Karakura have had countless rain since that day

"In this town I am at, _Karakura _have had countless rain since that day. I feel my _gigai_ drowning. I'm having trouble breathing as I hear the sound of the raindrops, as I feel it on my skin. My soul is being suppressed. My heart is pounding harder and harder. –Minute by minute- Hearing the ticking of the clock I know my time to spend in this four-walled room is accessing into its end."

Rukia hears the sliding of the door. Form its opening the light from the outside lit the dark room. There was a shadow of a man wearing a hat. He was standing right at the door.

"Orihime and your other friends are here. They came to see you off … What do I tell them?"

She opened her eyes and stared blankly into the wall. Knowing that it was Urahara she asked, "And Ichigo…?" Kisuke hold down to his hat and utterly said with a low voice, "No… he's not with them…"

Princess Rukia lost that hope in her eyes and she sighed. "It's understandable..." she whispered. She stood from the floor and wore herself courageously. She walked towards Urahara and he moved to the side to give her a way. She passed by him and Urahara just followed her through his glimpse.

-#-

Ichigo just had a shower, his towel hanging over from his head to his shoulders. He stands by the window watching the rain, watching the water flow down into his window pane. Lightning strikes and comes a long thunder, his face was furious. He threw the towel in his bed and he sat down. He laid down half of his body. Spreading his arms over the bed his hand grabbed a hold of something. It was his Soul reaper converter. He raised it up high and looked at it in a distance. Ichigo wanted to throw it into the closet in front of him. He got up and had his fist to let go. But he noticed the closet was slightly open. There was something beneath the gap that it makes it unable to close.

He stood up to open the closet and a bunny stuff toy came falling down to his feet. He had his eyes wide and surprise but then he bended over and picked it up. Ichigo did not notice his hands were pressing hard onto the bunny's body. All of a sudden the stone in the middle of its chest glowed and the toy started making some kind of a musical sound. He placed it on top of his desk without minding the music.

Putting on his shirt he heard the music stop. He fixed in his shirt to fit then he heard a familiar voice.

"Ichigo…" the voice called his name out with a rather lonely tone. The orange-haired guy's eyes widen, his heart was beating fast.

"Rukia…? ..Rukia!" he was screaming as he searched his room. And it echoes.

As he turned to the bunny, he knew right then that the voice is coming from it.

"Ichigo… I'm sorry I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to you personally. I'll only make it hard for you…"

Ichigo leaned against his desk as he listens to Rukia's voice. He was trying to convey his tears.

"At least for the last time even not face to face… I ..I want to tell you …" he can hear her sobbing it makes his heart ache.

"I love you … Thank you" She cries, it can be heard. Her tears were imaginable in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo couldn't fight his tears back. Making a fist out of his hand, he had a determined look on his face.

He changed to his Shinigami form and jump-out off his window to the outside. Isshin was standing right outside his room. He whispered "Is it too late…Ichigo?" The rain was pouring hard that he got soaked in immediately. Yet, he runs through the cold.

"_Rukia… Rukia… don't go! Not just yet… Rukia"_

Rukia comes out of the Urahara Shop, Kon jumps up on her. He started snuggling on her and Rukia did not mind. But then she carried him with a distance from her. Inoue came close to her and she hand over Kon to her.

"_I can't loose you … I don't want to loose you …"_

Inoue and Chad hold her close. Ishida a fix his glass to the bridge of his nose and hand over his hand to Rukia. A handshake, a salute to a good fighter then he hugged her, a salute to a good friend. "It's time" Urahara exclaimed. Rukia's heart jumped but her eyes were constant without any hesitation and any tears. Inoue clanged to her but then she moved away. She takes a stand before that grand door. She cried no tear and speaks of no weak words. She turned around and smiled to these people who made her feel appreciated and accepted. Then she said "Thank You and Goodbye."

Kurosaki feels no rain on his skin. But he feels pain in his heart and soul. Not long after, he can finally see the shop and he strived to go faster, jump roof to roof. Catching up on his breath he comes to the ground.

"Ichigo…?" surprised words from eeveryone.

"Inoue? Ishida? You too Chad? What are you doing here? Uh… Rukia…where is she? I need to see her."

No one answered him.

Ichigo struggles away from Inoue's hold on him. Her face was sulking and her eyes are swollen. Ichigo had a glance of her and understood the way her face tells.

"No!!" he swung his head lightly right and left. "Where is Rukia? Don't hide her I need to see her… Rukia! Rukia!" He screams out, being in denial.

He saw Urahara, he ran into him and grabbed him on his clothes. "Urahara, let me see Rukia… I need to see her!"

Urahara took Ichigo's hand of him and lower his head a little. He was silent. Ichigo was having difficulty accepting the truth. Then Urahara moved a little and a grand door met on Ichigo's eyes. He stood before it as it fades away into thin air.

The rain falls even greater. Each drop is heavy. It's painful…

Kurosaki Ichigo knelt down in despair as he sees the door fading. He was crying to what extent… its unknown. He clutches on the mud at his hands. Turn his face towards the sky.

"_RUKIA!!"_


	8. Hichigo

"Kurosaki is absent again today

"_Kurosaki is absent again today. He's been absent for days now… When will he cope up?"_

-#-

"Inoue! Oi! Inoue! You're spacing out again" Tatsuki exclaimed patting Inoue's head who was looking out the window. :Yeah… I've noticed that too." Chiharu butts-in trying to make a good impression. She held Inoue's hands. "What's bothering you my dear Inoue-chan?" she was displaying heart eyes as she cuddles up on Inoue rubbing her cheeks against Inoue's.

Nerves started popping out of Tatsuki's head. She fists her hand and smacks it over to Chiharu. It left a lump on her head.

Inoue then laugh out responding, "You guys… nothing's wrong except for my stomach. I'm kind'a hungry hehe." Tatsuki only glompsed on her knowing that she was faking.

-#-

This orange-haired guy is sulking up on his bed. Covered with emptiness and darkness. He was in a deep sleep.

"You're weak…" Hichigo in front of him "You're even weaker than you used to be"

"I … I am?"

"You can't even keep something for long … weak"

"I couldn't …"

Hichigo wore a grin on his face. "That's why … you should let me take over from here." He caressed his face. He was standing merely like mannequin. "It's painful isn't it? Painful than your deepest wounds." And his dark self hand over his hands.

Kurosaki stared at him with awe. He slowly raises his hands trying to reach out to Hichigo.

"That's right! Let me take control!" Hichigo excited his exaggeration through his expression and words. Ichigo's eyes were empty. It's as if he was put under hypnotism A complete dummy without life.

Their fingers were almost to touch when suddenly a figure of her princess flashed into his sight and marked into his mind. He clutched his hands and closed his eyes. One blink of the eye he had his _zanpakou_ thrusting against his black and white colored self. But he missed him as he was successful on evading his unsuspected move.

"Teme! What was that all about?!"

"That was close… _chi!_" Hichigo stood right at the tip of Kurosaki's blade. Looking down on his king he was disgusted. A view of a sudden hopeful face. He moved his _zanpaktou_ to throw off that extra load on it. His black and white figured disappeared. He looked over but found him no where. He have turned his sight into the sky and closed them. The clouds on that place turned gray.

Thunder and lightning moved an angry rhythm. A moment of blankness and blindness. He felt the touch of cold …water. It started from his face and continued down to his body. He opened his eyes only to see that it had begun raining and that that world was drowning.

His black and white figure, Hichigo reappeared. They were standing back to back from each other. The man in pain was caught out of his attention. His eyes tilt as it widened seeing a blade ad touch his neck from his back. He was bleeding from a small cut.

"Pathetic! You didn't even notice that your sword had been take from you," Hichigo exclaimed with a scornful voice. And Ichigo wore a guilty sight on his face. His eyes widened and narrowed as he shrieked.

He hears the sound of metal pouncing into the wet-hard ground. The tingling sound travels through his body and he shivered.

"There's no worth defeating a man as weak as you!" his black and white figure assumed his position. He vanished as his voice echoes to Ichigo's mind.

The sound of the rumbling of his world brought breaking the ground. From far away its started crackling and at last it approached his whereabouts. He was numb falling into an empty darkness. Ichigo's heart pound harder and harder as he fall. He was scared the same fear and guilt he felt when his mother died in his sight.

He tried to reach on the light his eyes can see from a far. Grabbed a hold on light invisibly.

-#-

He sits up from his lay. He grips into his hair and he was breathing hard. His eyes were guilty. His eyes were angry. He held up to his chest and fist against his bed.

"Be strong … strong enough to be deliciously eaten by me" words of remarking as a desire on his self.

The orange lost boy stood up away from his crib, kept his window open and went straight of his room.


End file.
